The Crystal Lake Nightmare
by FearCynder
Summary: Despite their initial defeat at the hands of Ash Williams and the Nightmare Warriors, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees have once again found a way to cheat death and hatch a new evil plan. Meanwhile, a group of kids on a field trip accidentally crash down at Camp Crystal Lake, and now have to battle these two tyrants and the horrors unleashed by the stolen Necronomicon Ex-Mortis!
1. The Red Sky And The Crimson Rain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any aspects of the _A Nightmare on Elm Street _or the _Friday the 13th _or the _Evil Dead_ franchises. They all belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing certain elements from all of them for fun.

**Author's Note: **This was just a really weird idea that popped into my head while I was reading _Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors _(if you haven't read it, I'd check it out, it's really cool) and I thought I'd write it down and post it to see what people thought of it. I'm not _exactly _sure where I'm going with this, but I might have to change it from T to M rated later on. I also apologise in advance if Freddy and/or Jason are OOC in this fic.

Enjoy! (Sorry for the bad descriptions in the story!)

THE CRYSTAL LAKE NIGHTMARE

**Chapter I**

The Red Sky And The Crimson Rain

A small Children's Home sat situated just beyond the gates of a car park. It had a pretty yet simple design to it; white brickwork with a black, slanted roof and cosy windows that almost gave it a cottage-like feel. The front of the Home was surrounded by a plain garden with short-cut grass and an archway that had roses growing at the bottom of it. Indeed, it was a bit of an unusual design for a building located in the large city of Washington, D.C. but it was one of those things that people paid little attention to.

Inside the Home, a group of kids sat huddled together in a homely-looking living room just as night-time had settled in, laughing and chatting away, sharing treasured memories about what life was like before they had ended up in Care (although for some of them, memories of what life was like before they came to the Home were not so pleasant) and simply enjoying each other's company. They were all happy there; there was no doubt about it. Right then they were discussing the problems they had in the previous schools they had been to before settling down in one a few miles from the Home.

"One time," Cameron Garson, a 15-year-old African-American boy with short dreadlocks, began, "I was kicked out of the classroom by a really weird substitute teacher because I asked someone if I could borrow a rubber."

That got a light chuckle out of everyone in the room.

"Oh yeah? I once got thrown out of class for putting something in the bin which was right next to my seat! Beat that!" 15-year-old brunette Annabelle Sketcher, who everybody just called "Annie", countered.

"Are you serious?" Exclaimed 14-year-old Laura McKinley, who, along with her two siblings Morgan (who was 16) and Joey (who was 12), had a distinctive Yorkshire accent as a result of being brought up in the north of England before moving to America. The trio were also part-Thai.

Annie nodded vigorously in answer to Laura's question. "Yeah. That guy was a real... idiot," she said, cautious of her language and of any Social Workers that were lurking around nearby.

"Sounds like it," Lena Stevenson agreed. Lena was a 17-year-old girl with short, jet-black hair who dreamed of going to live in Australia as soon as she was 18. She was also the oldest out of all the kids in the Home. The youngest was a short, shy seven-year-old girl with light-brown hair and a bad thumb-sucking habit. She was sat in the corner of the room with her head down and her knees to her chest. Her older sister, Ingrid Smith, who was sat next to Morgan, looked at her in concern.

"Jasmine?" she called her sister softly. The young girl raised her head and stared meekly at Ingrid. Sighing, Ingrid broke away from the group and went over to comfort her little sister.

"Now come on," Ingrid spoke softly, "what's the matter?"

The resemblance between the two siblings was incredible; Jasmine looked basically like Ingrid did when she was her age.

Jasmine shrugged. "I guess I just miss mom, that's all."

Ingrid sighed. Their mother had died of cancer two years ago. Their father had left their mother for another woman just before Jasmine was born. That selfish bastard had left their mom heartbroken and to raise two kids on her own. Ingrid remembered how scared she and Jasmine had felt when their mom was diagnosed. But in her grief, Ingrid had vowed to protect Jasmine with all her strength. Jasmine had often been bullied because of her introverted nature. Whenever that happened, Ingrid had always fought them off. But she just didn't know how to make Jasmine take part in more group discussions instead of just sitting down and sucking her thumb. Even her Social Worker, Diana Campbell, sometimes had a hard time getting through to her.

"I know you miss mom, Jas, I do too," Ingrid whispered softly. "But you still have me, you know, and we have all our friends." Ingrid gestured to the rest of the group, who were still indulged in conversation, as she said those last few words just to prove her point.

"I guess," Jasmine shrugged.

"Now come on," Ingrid said as she extended her hand, "you wanna come join the rest of us? I mean, it can't be any fun sitting all the way over here on your own, can it?"

"I guess not," Jasmine mumbled and she took her sister's hand. Ingrid smiled, but before they could make their way over to the group, two people burst into the room in such a dramatic fashion that it made everyone in the room jump.

As soon as everyone looked up at them, they could easily identify who those two people were; 14-year-old John Clements, and his girlfriend, 15-year-old Bethany "Beth" Hammett-Clarke. Both of them were wide-eyed, almost as if they'd seen a ghost, and Beth was waving her arms about frantically. Eventually, the group recovered from their initial shock at stared at the duo in confusion.

"Jesus, what the hell's the matter with you two?!" Cameron snapped. He had been known to have a bit of a short temper.

"We were just standing outside and, uh, you know, _talking_," Beth began, which made a few people snicker and roll their eyes, "and then we noticed–"

"IT'S RAINING BLOOD!" John shouted, not only interrupting what Beth was saying, but also causing a few people to jump once again. Annie narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Being the duo's closest friend, she knew that they did sometimes have a thing for theatrics.

"It's raining blood!" John exclaimed again, though not as loudly this time. Lena, being the closest to the living room window, drew the curtains and gasped.

"Oh. My. _God_." She cried out. At that moment, the whole group, including Ingrid and Jasmine, crowded round the window for a closer look.

"Whoa!" Joey cried.

"Impossible!" Morgan gasped.

Just then, one of the social workers, David, walked into the room. He stopped when he saw them all swarming around the window like insects.

"What's all this then?" he asked. His thick Scottish accent dripped heavily off of every word.

"Look at the rain!" Lena practically screamed. Some of the kids parted in order to allow David to get a better look.

"Oh, dear lord!" he exclaimed when he saw the sight of the red blood staining the once-spotless windows of the Home.

The gang all rushed outside and, sure enough, thick, crimson rain continued to pour down from the sky and stained all their shocked faces red as they gawked up at the sky, which was also coloured a sickening red.

"What do you think could be causing it?" asked Ingrid. All sorts of theories sprung out of the children's mouths.

"Maybe we're being invaded by Aliens–"

"Maybe it has something to do with a Government conspiracy–"

"Maybe it's the Apocalypse–"

All of a sudden, Diana Campbell came marching outside, pushed past David and the children, and stood at the front of the group.

"What on Earth is going on here!" she demanded, equally as wide-eyed as everyone else.

Cameron pointed upwards. "The rain–"

"–could be very dangerous and we should not be standing outside in it." She took a very deep breath and seemed to have trouble steadying herself. "Everyone inside, now!"

"But–"

"NOW!" she ordered firmly. The children did as they were told, and soon broke into excited chatter. On their way inside, Diana grabbed Jasmine's hand and said, "Come on Jasmine, it's time for bed!"

"But I'm not–" Jasmine tried to protest, but Diana would have none of it.

"Off to bed. I need to clean you up as well. Come on, I'll take you up there!"

While the compassionate but incredibly strict (not to mention shocked) woman led Jasmine up to bed, the rest of the group worked on getting the blood off their faces and their clothes, which was not an easy task.

While he was in the middle of washing his hands, Joey said to David, "Does this mean the 'surprise trip' is cancelled?"

"I dunno, sport," replied an extremely worried David, "I just don't know."

**0o0**

**A/N:** Well, that was the first chapter. Read and review!


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any aspects of the _A Nightmare on Elm Street _or the _Friday the 13th _or the _Evil Dead_ franchises. They all belong to their respective owners. I am just borrowing certain elements from all of them for fun. (In case you didn't see that the first time.)

**Author's Note: **I know the last chapter wasn't that exciting, but this chapter will feature a very well-known character and hopefully provide some more interesting plot-points. Again, I apologise if anything about these characters seems out-of-place etc. I'm a bit of a rookie when it comes to fan-fiction writing.

THE CRYSTAL LAKE NIGHTMARE

**Chapter II**

Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Hurrying up the stairs with a kind but pushy Social Worker pulling her along was something that young Jasmine Smith had pretty much grown used to; though that didn't make it any less annoying. Getting her face scrubbed a dingy flannel in order to wash all the blood off wasn't much fun either. Despite her earlier protest, Jasmine could no longer wait to get into bed so that she could fall asleep, dream about being with her mother again, and forget about all of this madness. As soon as she was clean, Jasmine quickly changed into her favourite pair of pink pyjamas, jumped into bed and cuddled up next to her favourite teddy-bear. She breathed a sigh of relief when Diana finally left her bedroom after asking her questions like "Are you okay?" and "Are you sure?" before eventually kissing the young girl's forehead and making her way towards the bedroom door.

"Good-night, sweetheart," Diana smiled just before she left the room, "don't let the bed-bugs bite!"

After she closed the door, Jasmine could her Diana hurrying back downstairs; back to where all the other kids were. Jasmine could still hear their voices faintly. She didn't bother trying to strain her ears in order to listen to their inquisitive chatter; she just wanted to go to sleep. She knew her mother would be waiting for her in her dreams. _I'm coming, mommy, _Jasmine thought as she closed her eyes. _I'm coming. Please don't leave me behind._

She couldn't have had her eyes closed for more than a few seconds when all of a sudden a loud creak made her eyes snap back open. Confused, Jasmine sat up and stared at her door in surprise. Despite the fact that it had been closed a few moments ago, the door was now more-than-slightly ajar, allowing a small amount of yellow light from the landing to spill into her bedroom.

"Hello?" Jasmine called tentatively, thinking that it must be one of the other kids, or maybe her sister.

"Ingrid? Is that you?"

No reply. Curious, Jasmine climbed out of bed, put her slippers on, and quietly made her way towards her bedroom door.

"Ingrid?" she called again, louder this time. Jasmine inched closer to the door wearily. When she eventually got there, she poked her head round the side, expecting to see either her sister coming to comfort her or one of the other kids trying to scare her (most likely Lena and Joey, as they were notorious for that). Instead, she came to find that the hallway looked the same as usual.

"Just my imagination," Jasmine sighed with relief as she turned back to her bedroom door. Just as she was about to go back in, the door slammed shut, much to Jasmine's surprise. When she tried to open it with the door-knob, she found the no matter how much she pushed and pulled it, it would not budge.

"Hey!" Jasmine cried out. She began to bang on the door with her fists, but once again, she found that it would not move; it was almost as if it was blocked from the inside.

"HEY!" Jasmine screamed in fear and desperation. "WHOEVER'S DOING THIS, PLEASE STOP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Whoever was inside did not acknowledge her pleading.

"LENA, JOEY? ARE YOU GUYS IN THERE?" Jasmine sobbed. "PLEASE STOP, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!"

Eventually, Jasmine gave up and leaned against her bedroom door, sobbing. Big, fat tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, before falling to the floor and dotting the cream-coloured carpet with little wet splotches. As the sobs racked her small body, Jasmine put her thumb into her mouth and started to suck it in order to try and calm down, but she eventually stopped when it didn't help to soothe her this particular time.

"Please... just let me in... I won't tell Diana... I just want to go to sleep and be with Mommy again..." Jasmine had barely managed to choke out those words through her sobs.

All of a sudden, a loud clanging sound came from the end of the hallway. Jasmine looked up and gazed at the bedroom near the end of the hallway (which she could identify as Lena's) and was shocked to see who was standing just outside of it; her mother. Jasmine's breath caught in her throat; she was simply astounded by how beautiful she looked. This was the mother Jasmine had known before she was diagnosed with cancer; short but shiny hair that fell in beautiful maroon waves (just like Jasmine and Ingrid's), a kind face with a sincere smile that could brighten up anyone's day (even on their darkest), gorgeous hazel eyes that anyone could easily get lost in, and a healthy and vivacious skin-tone.

"Mom?" Jasmine exclaimed happily, all her previous upsets and fears instantly forgotten. She began to run towards her, and as she did, her mother's arms opened wide in order to envelop her and shield her from all the bad things in the world. Jasmine felt safe and warm in her mother's arms.

"There, there," her mother soothed in the softest and most beautiful voice in the world. "It's okay, Jazzy-bear. Mommy's here."

Jasmine pulled away and looked into her mother's eyes. "But I miss you so much," she stated sadly.

"I know," her mother said softly as she caressed her daughter's cheek with her smooth hands. "But I'm here now." She then scanned the area cautiously, almost as if she were checking to see if they were being watched. Jasmine surveyed her mother with confusion.

"I'm really sorry, Mommy. Ingrid's not here," Jasmine murmured quietly. "There's no one else here but me."

Jasmine watched as her mother turned back to her and smiled. "Oh, not to worry, dear. She can come with us another time. Right now we need to go. We haven't got much time left," she said as she gestured to Lena's bedroom. Jasmine frowned, disappointed that her visits with her mother always had to end so quickly, but followed her obediently nonetheless.

When she walked into Lena's room, she expected to see all the usual things that Lena owned dotted around; the posters of popular rappers such as Eminem, Jay-Z and Will Smith, the articulate maps of Australia and the assortment of books and essays spread out all over her bed, but instead she walked into something completely different – a rather classy-looking room with a clean wooden desk near some windows, with the American flag situated next to it. Jasmine also duly noted that it was also still raining sticky red stuff (she preferred to call it that) outside.

As her mother walked on in front of her, she also saw that there were two people tied to wooden crosses; one of them was a tall man with shaggy brown hair, the other was a teenage boy with short cropped hair. Both were shooting angry glares at a woman with long black hair and a guy wearing a hockey mask. None of them seemed to notice Jasmine as she stood next to the desk.

Jasmine watched as her mother sat down in a shiny black leather chair behind the desk. Only, for a second, she didn't look like her mother – she looked like a burned man who wore a dirty red-and-green sweater with a brown hat and a set of ghastly claws where one of his hands should be. Jasmine blinked and when she did, this horrifying vision was gone, and was replaced by the calming image of her beautiful mother sitting at the desk.

"Jasmine, my dear girl," her mother began, "you were always so good to me. You and your sister took care of me while I was ill. Well, I need your help again." "Jasmine's mother" said as she began to tap her fingers rhythmically on the desk. They seemed to make a strange chinking sound as they did, like the sound of metal tapping against wood.

Suddenly, she stood up and gazed out of one of the windows. Jasmine's vision was obscured, so she couldn't really tell what she was looking at. Maybe she was just as amazed by the sticky red stuff as Jasmine was.

"It seems that a group of very bad people want to stop our regular night-time visits. If they succeed, we won't be able to see each other again."

Jasmine's eyes widened in fear. If she didn't see her mother in her dreams anymore, she didn't know how she would cope, even with Ingrid and Diana's support. Her mother turned around and grinned broadly at her.

"Luckily, I already have two of the perpetrators right here," she said, pointing to the two men tied to the wooden crosses, who still didn't really seem to acknowledge them. But then her expression turned dark. "But there are still more of them out there, Jazzy-bear."

Suddenly, her mother teleported from the window to the spot right in front of Jasmine, causing Jasmine to jump. Pressing her face to Jasmine's, her mother whispered, "They're out there right now, trying to break through so that they can take me away from you. You don't want that, do you?"

Jasmine shook her head vigorously. When she stopped, she once again saw that her mother's beautiful face appeared to have transformed into a hideously disfigured one with gleaming blue eyes and a grin like a shark's. But this apparition was even briefer than the last, so Jasmine's little head did not worry about it too much. Her mother smiled.

"Good girl. Now here's what I want you to do. If it stops raining red, that's how you'll know they got to me. If that happens, the only way you can get me back is if you read out a very special passage from this book, see?" As she said the last sentence, her mother held up a very strange-looking brown book with a grisly face on it that was enough to give Jasmine the creeps. She flicked through some of the pages, which had equally grotesque-looking drawings and faces as on the front cover, and pointed to one of the passages. Despite her young age, Jasmine had an extremely good memory, and could easily remember where it was. But there was one thing she struggled with.

"I-I'm not very g-good at reading," Jasmine whimpered frightfully. Her mother simply smiled in response.

"Not to worry, my love. These will be very easy for you to read, because you are a _very special child_," her mother replied, with great emphasis on those last three words. Her compliment made Jasmine feel very warm inside.

"In order to get the book, you may have to search out a man by the name of _Ashley J. Williams_," her mother explained very carefully while she showed Jasmine a vision of a man with rather rugged facial features; he wore a blue t-shirt decorated with yellow flowers and a pair of blue jeans. "When you find him and the book, simply take the real one and put this one where the real one was." Her mother tapped the book she was holding a few more times before handing it to Jasmine.

"But how will I know where to look, mommy?" Jasmine squealed in disbelief.

"Don't worry, dear. You're a very _clever_ girl. You'll find a way and you'll help me without question. That's why I chose you instead of Ingrid." Her mother beamed broadly. "Now go, my love. Make mommy proud."

Jasmine nodded and held the book tightly in her hands. _I will, mommy, _she thought determinedly as she faded from the dream world. The image of Jasmine's mother smiled once again, but as she did she morphed into the same scarred face that Jasmine had seen previously – an incredibly burned man with a brown fedora and an evil grin on his face. _Perfect, _he thought as he exited the dream world in order to refocus on the task at hand; eradicating all of those soldier pansies an enforcing his policy of "No Kid Left Alive".

**0o0**

**A/N: **_So _sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed; I was just desperate to get this thing up. Read, comment and tell me what you think, whether this whole idea works or whether it's a bit too weird. Really appreciate it. Thanks!


	3. The Thief And The Surprise Trip

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these horror film franchises, blah blah blah.

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to _darkblackandlight86_ and _Debbie Lazarus _for reviewing this story. Even though I _think _I have a rough idea of where I'm going with this, I might need a bit of guidance from my readers in the future.

Most of this chapter will probably just delve into some of the other character's back-stories, bit it _will _feature some cameos from a couple of other quite well-known characters. Enjoy!

**BEWARE: this chapter does contain spoilers for the ending of **_**Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors**_**!**

THE CRYSTAL LAKE NIGHTMARE

**Chapter III**

The Thief And The Surprise Trip

Jasmine awoke with a start and looked out of her window, half-expecting it to still be night-time. However, the swirling orange and yellow colours in the sky confirmed that she had slept all night and that dawn was just breaking through. Jasmine sighed and looked down at her hands, and was surprised to find that she was holding a bizarre brown book that she did not remember bringing to bed with her the night before. And that's when the night's peculiar events came flooding back to her; the strange noises, being locked out of her bedroom, her mother coming to her (nothing out of the ordinary _there_), and then walking into that strange room with those strange people, having this book handed to her and, finally, her mother sending her on a special mission. Yes, it was all very crystal-clear in Jasmine's mind. Jasmine may not have been a very good reader or speller, but she had a very good memory in general. "The memory of an elephant", as Diana called it. Even Ingrid was amazed by it.

"Jeez Jasmine, you can barely remember how to spell 'because', but you can remember everything that happens and every word anyone says," she had exclaimed numerous times before. A couple of people had even said it was a gift. And maybe it was, in a way. Jasmine remembered a lot of things, and never, ever forgot faces. Jasmine shivered. Speaking of faces, the disfigured one she had seen the night before had crept into her head and was making her feel very uncomfortable. Why had he kept popping up where her mother should have been?

Suddenly, Jasmine's eyes widened as she took another look at the window. _It's not raining anymore! _she thought to herself in a panic. Her mother's voice rang as clear as a bell in her head. _"If it stops raining red, that's how you'll know they got to me."_ And it wasn't raining red anymore. This meant...

Jasmine jumped out of bed and trotted towards the window. _No... _she thought as she looked out at the beautifully clear sky and the perfectly calm city. It looked as if nothing had even happened (though there was no doubt that the authorities and the civilians would be asking a lot of questions about what had happened).

_They got her, _Jasmine thought as tears welled up in her eyes, _those bad people took my mommy away from me._ However,despite her sadness, Jasmine did also remember another part of what her mother had said to her - _"__If that happens, the only way you can get me back is if you read out a very special passage from this book, see?"_

Jasmine held up the book and looked at it again. That hideous face still seemed to glare at her from its position on the front cover, so she flipped it over and looked at the back. The back was plain and didn't have a scary face on it, which was a good thing for Jasmine, since she didn't want to get frightened by any more of those grotesque things. She flipped through the book and (after being somewhat scared by a few more pictures) came to the passage that her mother had showed her in her dream. She could still remember its exact location, and didn't need to scan any of the other pages. It was written in some kind of strange language that Jasmine had never seen before, but, despite that, Jasmine seemed to have a perfect understanding of what it said. Not of what it _meant_, exactly, but of what it said. She could have probably read it out loud at that very moment. But one thing puzzled her.

_How? _She thought to herself as she looked at the writing. _I've never seen this before... how do I know what it says? _Her mother had certainly not been lying when she said that Jasmine was a very special child. Jasmine looked out of the window for a second, and then back down at the book. She remembered what her mother had said about taking the real one from Ashley J. Williams and replacing it with this fake one. Probably so that he wouldn't know about the theft until it was too late.

_But how do I find him? _Jasmine frowned. Suddenly, her bedroom door creaked faintly and as she turned round to look at it, an idea popped into her head. She walked back to her bed, pulled on her dressing-gown, put her slippers on and then sauntered over to her bedroom door. She poked her head through the doorway and peeked cautiously down the hall. No sound was to be heard from the other bedrooms. Silently praying that none of them would wake up and realise that she wasn't there before she got back, Jasmine tiptoed out of her bedroom and crept down the staircase (although she flinched and looked behind her every time one of the steps squeaked), located the spare key (which Diana always kept in a special bowl on the dining-room table), unlocked the door and stepped outside, before quietly shutting and locking it behind her.

**0o0**

Lena Stevenson's eyes shot open and she sat up straight in her bed, panting heavily and sweating profoundly. When she realised that she was still in her bedroom and not back in that awful place, she fell back with a _thump _and covered her eyes with her hands. She tried to remember how to do that exercise that her old social worker had taught her, which helped to slow down her breathing and clear her mind. It had happened again. She'd once again had that same nightmare that had plagued her ever since her parents were murdere- err, since her parents had died. Lena always tried not to think about it, but no matter how cool and collected around others during the day, that same memory always came to haunt her in her dreams.

"_I'm fine, ya'll don't need to worry about me, I'm fine," _she had told her therapist during their last encounter. A professional like him should have seen through such a blatant lie and seen that she was still suffering emotionally. And the questions that she'd gotten from other kids and teenagers alike hadn't helped her during her grieving period.

"_Is it true that your parents got killed by mass-murderer __**Jason Voorhees**__?" _they'd asked, or something along those lines. Lena hated it. Hated _him_. That goddamn, machete-wielding, murdering bastard. What had her parents ever done to him to deserve _that_? They'd broken down near the Camp Crystal Lake site on that fateful day. Her mother and father had gotten out of the car to check the engine, and she'd stayed in the car. Her mom and dad talked for a little bit, then, as they were about to open the hood of the car, _he _appeared.

Lena took her hands away from her face, sighed deeply, and then closed her eyes. The image of them being hacked up like pigs was permanently burned into her brain. It wasn't enough that her parents had been so cruelly taken away from her like that, oh no. No, fate had decided that she had to be there to _witness the whole goddamn thing._ For God's sake, she was only 12!After he'd disposed of her parents, he'd looked up at her as she'd sat quivering in the back-seat. And that's when she blacked out. She had no memory of how she got away. One minute she was _there_, watching her parents get slaughtered like animals; the next thing she knew, she was lying in a hospital bed.

It was only when Lena opened her eyes, got up and looked in the mirror that she realised she was crying. She sniffed and wiped away the tears.

_Get it together, Lena, _she told herself. _You don't want the others to see you like this, do you? _

Although all the kids in the home had been informed of her traumatic experience before she had arrived (she didn't have any other family to take care of her), she didn't really want their sympathy. She wanted them to see her for who she really was, not for what she'd been through (although she had caught glimpses of a few of them sending glances full of pity in her direction before). She couldn't wait to turn 18 so that she could fly to Australia and leave her past behind her. Although she would miss her friends (especially Morgan, whom she had grown very close to), she could always make new ones.

_Right_, she thought as she smiled at her reflection, _time to get ready. The surprise trip is probably still on today since all that weird rain has stopped. I wonder what __**that**__ was all about._

Lena knelt down to look through her drawers for something to wear, but not before glancing longingly at a photo of her 12-year-old self standing next to her parents, taken days before the incident.

**0o0**

Jasmine crouched down, hidden behind a car that was conveniently parked (almost) right next to the motorbike which had the very thing she needed – the real brown book. Getting to the park in her bright-pink dressing-gown and slippers unseen had not been an easy task; however, aside from her extraordinary memory, Jasmine also appeared to have the amazing ability to go from place-to-place without being seen (but only when she wanted to). Normally she would have got dressed before she went outside, but something had told her that she didn't have a lot of time left. And that very same thing had led her to this car park.

The man sitting on the motorbike was the very same one that her mother had shown her in her dream. There were also another group of people getting into some kind of big, green van across the lot. Now all she had to do was quickly run over to the motorbike, take the real book and replace it with the fake one, then sneak back to the home in her pink dressing-gown and slippers and tip-toe back in without being spotted. Great. Jasmine wished she'd woken up earlier.

_Focus, _Jasmine thought to herself as she continued to look for an opportunity to snatch the book, _I can't let mommy down._

Finally, an opportunity arose when none of the people in the car-park were looking in her direction and Jasmine was able to quickly scoot over and hide behind the motorbike. That was the point where her nerves started to get the better of her. Her hands started to shake very badly and her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she thought the man, "Ashley", might actually hear it. He was literally just above her. If he looked down then...

Suddenly, a voice coming from further away startled her.

"Where will you go?" it said. The voice got louder with each word, which meant that whoever spoke was coming closer!

_Oh no! _Jasmine started to panic at that moment. If she was seen, then everything would fall apart, and then she would never get mommy back, which meant no more night-time visits and...

"Seems wherever I go, misery follows my ass like a haemorrhoid from Hell. I need someplace big to get lost in. Maybe I'll try Texas..."

Jasmine peeked over the bike and saw that a man was making his way over to the bike. Quick as a flash, Jasmine ducked back behind the bike and prayed that he hadn't seen her. Clearly, he hadn't noticed anything out-of-the-ordinary, because he kept talking to the man called Ashley without hesitating.

They talked for a little while longer, and then they shook hands. Jasmine eyes widened. This was her chance! Both of the men's attentions were on one another, and little Jasmine didn't miss that window of opportunity; she swiftly swapped the fake book for the real one and dashed back across the car-park in the blink of an eye. She snuck a look back at the bike and saw that the man who had come towards the bike was now working his way back to the van and Ashley was starting to rev his bike, which meant she would have to leave soon. But before she did, she did a quick check on the back of the van from the car she was hiding behind before and found that no one had appeared to have seen anything suspicious. Satisfied that all went well, Jasmine scurried off back to the home, once again careful to avoid being seen.

**0o0**

Annie Sketcher gazed intently at her reflection in the mirror. Her long, chestnut-brown hair fell in thick waves down to her chest and her hazel eyes shone brightly in the sunlight that seeped into her room through the windows. She wore a plain white blouse and a pair of light-blue jeans that were strapped to her waist by a light-brown belt. Annie had never been fond of clothes that were decorated with flowers and butterflies and stuff like that. She never really wore make-up either, but even without it she did look quite pretty.

_Well, _Annie thought to herself as she heard the usual sounds of people in the Home starting to get up, _might as well get this thing over with._

Normally she would have been ecstatic to go on a trip like this (and since David and Diana kept calling it 'a surprise trip', she knew it was gonna be good), but after seeing all of that freaky blood rain pour down from the sky the night before, Annie really didn't know what to expect next; aliens descending down from the sky and sucking all their brains out? Annie shook her head and straightened herself out. 

_Don't freak yourself out Annie, _she told herself, _I'm sure it was just... well, actually, I don't know what it was._

A part of Annie also couldn't help but worry about Lena. Even though she always put on the tough-girl act, Annie knew that Lena had been deeply traumatised by what occurred at Camp Crystal Lake (or 'Camp Blood' as many people called it) and that the rain may have freaked her out.

Her train of thought was disrupted by a tentative knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," Annie called softly, who by that point knew who that knock belonged to.

"Hey Annie," Cameron smiled over at her as he walked through the door. "Can I sit down?"

Annie laughed. He'd been in her room so many times, how many times had she told him that he didn't need to ask her permission to sit down?

"Sure!" she grinned, and Cameron sat down on her bed. Annie went over to sit beside him soon after. She noted that he was wearing a grey t-shirt with some kind of weird writing on it and a pair of black track-suit bottoms with white stripes that ended just below his knees.

"So what's up?" she asked him. "Are you still freaked out by what happened last night?"

"Little bit, yeah," Cameron replied. "It was just so _weird_, you know... I mean, you know what it's like around here, it's boring, you know, nothing ever happens, and then this..."

He did a little motion with his hands to show the rain falling.

"...this happens," he continued, "and it was just really nightmare-ish, you know... like something you'd see in a horror movie."

Annie nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it," she sighed, "it was pretty scary." But then she lightened up. "But did you see the look on Diana's face when she saw it?" she giggled. Cameron grinned.

"Couldn't miss it!" He laughed. "The way her eyes popped out of her face when she was trying to get everyone inside and then way she bustled everyone around. _That _was one of the funniest things that has _ever_ happened here!"

"Even funnier than the time Laura gave Joey apple-juice and told him it was cider?" Annie countered.

"Oh man!" Cameron chuckled at the memory. "That was hilarious! Especially when Joey acted all drunk and got upset about it the next day. _'Don't tell David and Diana!'_" Cameron mimicked Joey's voice so perfectly that Annie ended up in fits of laughter, and Cameron joined her for a little while.

Their laughter was abruptly interrupted when Ingrid, Morgan and Laura burst into the room. The three of them appeared to be very worried, especially Ingrid.

"Have either of you guys seen Jasmine?" asked a very flustered Ingrid.

"No," they both replied at the time. It would have been funny had it not been for the bad situation.

"Why, what's happened?" Annie asked.

"Well, I went to check on her a few minutes ago to tell her to wake up, and she wasn't in her bedroom!" Ingrid's face was etched with fear and worry. "And we've looked all around the Home and in the garden and we can't see her anywhere!"

Morgan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, In," she said comfortingly, "we'll find her."

"We'll help you look," Cameron announced and he and Annie got up and joined them. Soon they were all clustered together in the hallway. Before they could go any further, Diana stepped out of her office and stood in front of them.

"What's going on out here?" she asked as she looked over each and every one of them. "Are you all ready to go?"

"We can't find Jasmine," Morgan replied.

"We looked everywhere and we can't find her," Laura added. As she said that, Beth, John and Lena poked their heads curiously out of their doorways.

"What's happening?" Beth inquired. The group quickly explained the situation to the trio and they agreed to help.

"Right," Diana spoke loudly, maintaining her authority over the others, "we'll have to split up. Ingrid, Morgan, Laura, Cameron and Annie check downstairs. Make sure you check every corner and crevice thoroughly. Lena, Beth, John and I will check all the bedrooms. Quickly now!"

At that moment, various children's voices filled the hallway.

"Okay!"

"I'll check this one..."

"Alright, go, we have to find her!"

"Where the hell is David?" Diana muttered to herself as she strode purposefully towards the nearest bedroom she could see. She checked her watch and gasped. "Goddamnit!" she cursed angrily under her breath. "We're running late!"

"Hurry!" Ingrid urged the others as they made their way towards the staircase. They began to make their way down and just as they were near the bottom, the door opened and revealed the missing girl herself – still in her dressing-gown.

"Where the hell have you _been_!?" Demanded a relieved but extremely angry Ingrid. Jasmine flinched and looked guiltily at the floor. Her cheeks were bright red and both her arms were wrapped around her chest.

"I... I err–" Jasmine stuttered feebly. "I-I went for a walk." She glanced up and struggled to meet Ingrid's furious gaze.

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"At this time in the morning?" she inquired suspiciously.

"...yes," Jasmine squeaked. Laura narrowed her eyes. Why were her arms wrapped around her chest like that? Laura pondered this thought while Ingrid ranted on at Jasmine about how worried she was and what could have happened to her out there, followed by a telling off from Diana once the others had been alerted.

"Now hurry up and get dressed!" Diana barked as Jasmine bowed her head in shame. "We need to get moving _now_!"

Jasmine nodded and started to scurry up the stairs. All the others parted in order to let her pass.

"Here, let me help you," Ingrid shouted up as she began to follow her.

"I can go by myself!" Jasmine snapped as she disappeared into her room and shut the door. Only one voice came into her head as she leaned against her bedroom door, holding the book tightly against her – _Well done, Jazzy-bear. Now all you have to do is read it._ There would be time for that later. Jasmine sighed in relief. She had been so close to getting caught. But she had no time to think about that now. She needed to get dressed. Once she was fully clothed, she packed the book into her bag and rushed to join the others as the honk of the van was heard outside.

**0o0**

Elsewhere, on a patch of grass near the shadow of a tree, the remains of a hockey-mask could be seen lying on the ground in-between two machetes that were embedded into the ground. The presence of evil radiated strongly off of it.

"_Jason. You can never die Jason," _a sinister voice was heard as a dismembered hand began feeling around for the rest of its body. As it did, it slowly began to heal and regenerate. "_You can never die..."_

**0o0**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I was on holiday with no internet and then I got writer's block, so if you spot any mistakes in here just PM me and I will fix them, I was rushing a bit to get this done.

The next chapter is where things _really _start to heat up!


	4. The Road Trip To Hell, Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything here, just my OC's.

**Author's Note: **Althoughthis chapter's main focal points are character development and exposition, it will also include one of the well-known horror icons that we all know and love. ;). I am aware that it might seem like it's moving a bit slowly, but believe me; we'll get to the good stuff later, this is just the build-up.

So, without further ado, let's get on with the fourth chapter!

THE CRYSTAL LAKE NIGHTMARE

**Chapter IV**

The Road Trip To Hell, Part I

As all the kids began to pile eagerly into the van, Diana saw something that both annoyed and amused her at the same time – David sat in the driver seat, clad in a casual white shirt covered by a dark-blue jacket and accompanied by a pair of dark blue trousers. They seemed to compliment his dark brown hair and smouldering chocolate coloured eyes nicely. The only thing that ruined it was the ridiculously huge grin plastered to his (dare she think this?) handsome face. Diana sighed for a moment, then, after realising how strange she must have looked while staring at him like that, straightened herself up again and cleared her throat.

"How long have you been sat there?" she addressed the mischievous Scotsman formerly. _As co-workers should, _she thought to herself.

"Wanted to get an early start," he replied while jutting his chin in the direction of the children, who by now had settled down in the van and were chatting amiably amongst themselves (including Jasmine), the panic from before apparently forgotten. "O' course I realise that it's a bit late for that now," he continued, "seein' as how we're–" (he checked his watch and frowned) "–nearly ten minutes late." However, it wasn't long before that giant grin returned to his face.

"Ah, well," he chimed happily, "when it comes to field trips, ye can always expect _somethin' _to go wrong." He turned back to the front and gripped his hands firmly on the steering wheel. "'Specially with these lot," he added cheekily, which caused all of the kids to protest.

"Wait a second," Morgan cut in just as John was making a point about David not being in the Home while they were getting ready, "where's Joey?"

An audible sigh was heard from the majority of the population in the van at the prospect of having to waste time looking for yet another magically disappearing child.

"I'm right here!" a high-pitched voice spoke up from the back of the van. The group turned around, and, sure enough, there was Joey; wearing his favourite _Sonic the Hedgehog _t-shirt, a pair of spring-green trousers and an iPod accompanied by a pair of earphones. Diana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that," Diana exhaled heavily, almost as if she had been holding her breath and hadn't realised it.

"Yeah," John agreed as he looked over at Diana, then back to Joey, "we thought you'd pulled a Jasmine."

After that comment, Cameron groaned, Annie rolled her eyes, Beth giggled and slapped her boyfriend on the shoulder, Ingrid sighed and put her arms protectively around her sister and held her close and Laura narrowed her eyes and observed the two sisters closely. Jasmine's expression was unreadable.

"I came here before the rest of you," Joey said as he pointed to the group of kids.

At that, John made a "pfft" sound and Lena and Laura both shook their heads.

"I did!" Joey continued defensively.

"Yeah, whatever," Laura shrugged dismissively.

"Laura!" Morgan chided gently.

"Tell them, David!" Joey turned to David and gazed at him pleadingly, which David could clearly see through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, o' course you did, sport," David reassured him softly, and then indicated that he wanted everyone to drop the subject matter immediately, which they all did. He then looked over at Diana, who still standing beside the open door of the van.

"You gettin' in or what, then?" David asked her playfully. Diana blinked a couple of times, snapped herself out of her reverie and climbed into the seat beside David before shutting the van door and addressing everyone in it.

"Has everyone got everything?" she asked as she leaned over the seat and looked directly at all of the children.

"Yes, Diana," they chorused.

"Right then," David said as he started the engine and beamed broadly at the rear-view mirror, "we're off!"

The kids all cheered and broke into excited chatter while the van pulled out of the driveway and started down the road; little did they know what the road ahead had in stall for them...

**0o0**

Meanwhile, beneath the shade of a lone, green maple tree, the body of one of the most evil beings to have ever existed on Earth was slowly beginning to grow back and reform. The hand that had been injured and dismembered during the final confrontation in front of the Whitehouse that still searched for the rest of its body was now fully healed, and was getting very close to the head that belonged to very face of evil itself; Jason Voorhees. His head lay only a few feet away from the rest of his body, looking almost exactly the way it did when it had first been cut off by Tommy Jarvis. The hand used its fingers to grab hold of the blades of grass that covered the ground in a thick, green carpet and pull itself forward. The sight would have looked very bizarre and almost comical; had there been anyone around to witness it. The area was almost completely clear of any passers-by, save for the occasional cars that drove by on a (sort of) nearby road.

"_Jason, my special boy," _that mysterious, sinister voice echoed once again in the deepest, darkest depths of Jason's psyche. It was the voice of none other than Jason's mother (also known as Pamela Voorhees). "_You're not dead. You can never die. That's the special gift I gave you from my reading of the __**Necronomicon**__..." _

Eventually, the hand managed to grab hold of a handful of Jason's recently-acquired long, lustrous, black hair. His head then began to jerk slightly as it was pulled towards his almost-regenerated body by the hand (getting its hair very tangled in the process). A couple of minutes later, the hand shoved Jason's head up against the neck of his body. Then, while hand started to crawl back to its proper place on Jason's left wrist, the most extraordinary thing happened; his head began to reattach itself to its body. Bones grew back, muscles reformed themselves and new skin began to grow along the gap between Jason's head and the rest of his body, slowly connecting his head and body together until, eventually, they became one.

"_I have another special task for you, so pay attention!" _Jason's mother hissed sharply. "_You are a very special boy. Only a handful of people have escaped you; you killed every other bastard who thought they could do the same to you. But now it's time for you to return to Crystal Lake and take back what is rightfully ours!" _

While this was happening, the killer's head was healing as well; the lacerations on his face were healing rapidly and the huge bruise that had covered his entire forehead had almost completely disappeared. Even the rest of the hulking murderer's body itself was almost entirely restored of all its battle-wounds, including the loss of his hand, which had now also reconnected to his wrist. But even though Jason's entire body had now completely regenerated, he still lay on the ground, unmoving.

"_Soon, we will have our revenge on the people who did this to you!"_ His mother raged. As she said that, two separate images played in Jason's subconscious; one of a green hummer, driving towards a hospital, and the other of a man driving a motorbike along a lonely, dusty road. Jason immediately recognised all of the people in both images, and seeing them again made him angry – no, scratch that, it made him _furious_. It reminded him of what drove him to kill everyone who entered Crystal Lake in the first place. Not just the death of his beloved mother by the hands of that evil girl (he couldn't remember her name anymore) – but just the resentment of anyonewho thought they could just defile his land and get away with it. In fact, it made him so livid that his hand started to twitch.

"_But first," _Jason's mother continued, _"you need to go back home – and fast! A group of children are in possession of the Necronomicon, and you must get it back for us." _Suddenly, another image invaded Jason's mind; it showed a white van being driven by a man, with a woman sat next tohim and a small cluster of children in the back.

"_They are heading in the direction of the Camp, and you must find a way to get to them and take the book back," _his mother instructed.

_Yes mommy, _Jason thought as he struggled to move his body; for some reason, it felt like a million iron weights were pinning him down and preventing him from moving properly. The same thing had happened when he had first been resurrected by the burned man, (who did so by posing as his mother, much to Jason's chagrin) and it had gone away soon after, so Jason knew from experience that it didn't last very long.

"_That's my good boy," _Jason's mother said placidly._ "Now – AWAKEN!"_

And Jason's eyes opened wide.

**0o0**

Back in the van, all the kids were chatting and laughing excitedly, some of them gossiping about the people in school and celebrities, others voicing their theories on where they were going for the 'surprise trip'.

"Maybe we're going to the beach–"

"Or maybe they're taking us to the museum–"

"Nah, that's boring. I'll bet they're taking us to an amusement park or something–"

Meanwhile, at the front of the van, David concentrated on driving and steering, whistling a tune as he did, while Diana gazed intently at the map and occasionally raised her head in order to tell him the direction of their intended destination. Just behind them, Lena, Morgan and Ingrid were gossiping about the people they knew in school and different types of celebrities, whilst Jasmine took to staring dreamily out of the window (wrapped up in a pink blanket that David had packed before they left); after them came Annie, Cameron, John and Beth, who were still discussing ideas about where they could be going for their trip. Finally came Joey and Laura, and while Joey took to staring off into the distance, Laura silently gazed out of the window and admired to beautiful American scenery that flew past the van. She still couldn't really decide whether she liked it better in England or America.

_But if we hadn't come to America, Dad would never have died in that car accident and Mum wouldn't have started drinking, _Laura thought to herself. She sighed and looked over at her sister, chatting and laughing happily with Ingrid and Lena, and then glanced at Joey, who was still staring off into space. It was hard being the middle child sometimes. Especially if your older sister had the face and body of a super-model, or if your little brother was so cute and innocent-looking (even at the age of 12) that people actually stopped in the middle of the street in order to ogle him. What was Laura to them? Just a plain-looking girl with short and straight black hair and a short temper and average grades at school and a small group of friends and, and, and...

"Have you ever heard of a man called Freddy Krueger?" The question came so suddenly and seemed so out of place that Laura stared at her little brother in surprise.

"Who?" Laura asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Freddy Krueger." Joey repeated a bit too loudly. As soon as he did that, all chatter in the van ceased, and all the children turned around and stared hard at Joey. Joey squirmed uncomfortably and directed his gaze at the floor.

"Who's that?" John asked curiously. He was sure he'd heard that name before somewhere, but he couldn't remember how or when. Joey managed to lift his head but he struggled to meet all of their gazes. Laura had to admit that at that moment she did feel a little sorry for him. He'd always been a little bit shy.

"W-well, apparently he murdered a bunch of kids back in the '60s and even though they caught him they released him 'cause they didn't sign his search warrant properly or something." Joey paused for a minute in order to let his words sink in a little. Some of the other children nodded a little to encourage him to keep going. Even David and Diana seemed a bit distracted by his story.

"Well, the parents of the children didn't like that, so they went over to the boiler room where took all his victims and burned him alive," Joey continued a lot more confidently than before. While he was telling the story, Ingrid contemplated as to whether or not she should let Jasmine hear the rest of it.

_I guess I can't shield her from everything forever, _Ingrid thought to herself as she saw how engrossed Jasmine was in the tale.

"But even after they burned him he still carried on killing people, mainly teenagers," Joey's tone of voice seemed to get darker as he said those words.

"Really? How?" Laura asked. Her curiosity was peaked to its maximum, just like the others.

"By getting them in their dreams." Joey paused again, then ended his sinister story with the words, "When they died in their dreams, they died in real life."

A heavy silence engulfed the population of the van after Joey concluded his tale. It was so quiet that they could even hear the steady hum of the van as it drove along the road. After seeing the effect his story had on his listeners, Joey grinned. It felt good to be able to scare people (especially Jasmine). If only he wasn't so shy around other people a lot of the time he could do things like that more often.

"That's bull-crap!" John sneered after a few minutes of silence.

"No it's not!" Joey exclaimed indignantly.

"Don't swear, John!" Diana chided him from the front of the van. Despite the fact that she wasn't looking at the map or giving him directions, David kept driving.

"Well it is!" John retorted. "No one can come back from the dead and kill people in their sleep! It's impossible!"

"What about the rain we saw last night? You gonna tell us _that's _impossible too!?" Annie snapped. John opened his mouth as if he was going to retort, then closed it again, and then folded his arms and sulked. Every time Beth tried to comfort him, he shrugged her off and pouted.

"Where did you hear about that, Joey?" Morgan asked her brother with a slightly disturbed expression on her face.

"I didn't hear about it," Joey replied with a shake of his head, "I read about it. After I saw the rain last night, I did some research and I somehow came across him. Some people saw they saw him in front of the Whitehouse last night and they said he looked really badly burned and he wore a hat and a sweater and he had this clawed glove and–"

A small but audible gasp came from Jasmine, interrupting what Joey was saying. Ingrid turned to her sister in concern.

"Jas? Are you okay?" She asked. Jasmine had a far-away look in her eyes, almost as if she were in a completely different world.

"Jasmine?" Ingrid asked again. Jasmine blinked and gazed back at her sister.

"Yeah?" She replied dreamily.

"Did that story scare you?" Ingrid inquired. Jasmine shook her head.

"No, not really," she replied as she put her thumb into her mouth and began to suck. Ingrid sighed. She only did that when she was scared or worried about something.

"Hey, what's up?" Ingrid said as she wrapped her arms around her sister. She was relieved to discover that normal chatter was beginning to resume in the van, but a strange atmosphere still hung in the air. Ingrid couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it seemed as if Joey's story had a much more profound effect on the group than she could comprehend. Jasmine took her thumb out of her mouth and put it under her pink blanket.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ingrid whispered softly. Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah," Jasmine replied as she smiled up at her older sister.

"Okay, if you're sure," Ingrid smiled back. She then re-immersed herself in conversation with Morgan and Lena. Jasmine sat there and bit her lip hard. She was just putting the pieces together in her head, but... no, it couldn't be... Jasmine shook her head and gazed out of the window again, feeling the weight of the brown book in her bag as she did so, and tried to ignore the unsettling feeling in the back of her mind.

**0o0**

**A/N: **I'm _really_sorry for the late update; I was having a little trouble getting inspired. Originally, this was meant to be one chapter, but because it turned out so long, I had to split it into two parts. I will try to get part two up as soon as possible, and it will feature a lot more of Freddy and Jason than the other ones have so far.

Read and review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
